mylittlepony_lamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti
Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti (en inglés: Legend You Were Meant To Be, y en castellano: Leyenda Vas A Escribir) es la quinta de seis canciones mostradas en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. Una parte de la canción fue escuchada en el primer adelanto de la película. Sirve como la quinta pista en la banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti en la versión latina, La Leyenda Que Estas Destinada A Ser en la versión castellana, y Legend You Are Meant To Be en la versión inglesa. En la película, las Rainbooms realizan esta canción para el Baile de Cristal de recaudación de fondos para el campamento Everfree. Producción La canción fue adaptada dentro del capítulo 21 de la novelización de La Leyenda de Everfree, publicada veinticinco días antes del estreno de la película en Estados Unidos, pero cuenta con diferente letra. Letra en Español Latino :Sparkle ::Creía que sólo eran historias ::No creí, que fueran verdad ::Pues cuenta no me dí ::Que la historia puedo cambiar :Shimmer ::Ahora sé que escribo mi canción ::Y con el gran final que decido yo ::Tragedia no será ::Sino una fantasía genial :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héroe (héroe) sí ::Oh-oh-oh ::Siempre para ti, estaré ::Tienes que seguir ::La leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Se siempre aquí Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti :Fluttershy ::Alguna vez el miedo me atrapó ::Lo dejé y él me encadenó :Dash ::Miren que alto vuelo, ya ::No es aburrido estar acá :Applejack ::Cuando amigos a mi lado hay ::No hay prejuicios, nada que aguantar :Rarity ::Y juntas brillaremos más ::De noche hay que disfrutar :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héroe (héroe) sí ::Oh-oh-oh ::Siempre para ti, estaré ::Tienes que seguir ::La leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Se siempre aquí Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Se la leyenda que hay dentro de ti Letra en Español Castellano :Sparkle ::Creía que la historia era ::La escrita, mucho tiempo atrás ::Cómo iba a pensar ::Que yo la iba a cambiar :Shimmer ::Ahora sé que escribo mi canción ::Y el final quiero escribirlo yo ::La tragedia será ::Una aventura épica :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héro-(héro-)e ::Oh-oh-oh ::A tu lado, yo estaré ::Vuela junto a mí ::Tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Podrás vivir libre al fin ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir :Fluttershy ::Hubo un tiempo en el que el temor ::Oscurecía todo mi valor :Dash ::Miradme, yo voy a volar ::De tierra al fin podré explorar :Applejack ::Si mis amigos a mi lado van ::Lo que intente, lo voy a lograr :Rarity ::Unidos vamos a brillar ::La noche se va a iluminar :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héro-(héro-)e ::Oh-oh-oh ::A tu lado, yo estaré ::Vuela junto a mí ::Tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Podrás vivir libre al fin ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::¡Y tu leyenda vas a escribir! Letra en Inglés Versión del libro :Sonic Rainbooms ::I used to think that stories were just that. ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact. ::It didn't come to that I could change history. ::Now I know I write my own, ::Fight my way to the ending that I want. ::I'll turn a tragedy to an epic fantasy! ::Hey, hey, hey. ::You can be a hero, too. ::Take my hand; I'm here for you! ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! ::There was a time when fear held me down. ::I let it chain me to the ground. ::But now I'm soaring. Life is never boring! ::I'm as awesome as I wanna be. ::But I'm more than I believed. ::Faster than lightning and more exciting, ::We'll be a sight you can't miss, ::Just trust in us 'cause we got this! ::We're always sure to win. ::If we harness the power that's within. ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree!